Poké High- First Year (Beginning of Adventure)
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Dawn, a 16 yr old talented Pokémon trainer comes to Sinnoh High. There, she makes friends and enemies. But she's hiding a dark secret, one that will put everyone she knows in danger. Friendship will be put to the test.


Chapter 1: At Home

I was sleeping soundly in bed until my alarm went off. I reached out my hand hit the "snooze button" and pulled the quilt over me,

"Five more minutes." I begged. Soon I felt Piplup poking me,

"Pi piplup! (Dawn get up!)",

"Please stop Piplup." I was getting annoyed. My Piplup got annoyed too and struck my back repeatedly with "Peck". I shot up in an instant. I got dressed and brushed my hair.

"Sorry for being irritable Piplup.", I apologised. Piplup looked up and smiled,

"Piplup pip. (It's OK)" From downstairs, my mom Johanna was calling me, as always.

"Hurry up Dawn or you'll be late for school." She shouted,

"Two minutes." I answered. As I was doing last minute things, the corner of my caught a "Master ball" just sitting there like it wasn't used for years. It contains the legendary nightmare Pokémon called Darkrai. There's a bit of history to that and a flashback I try to forget flooded back in my head.

(Flashback)

{"Uh! What will it take to get you to stop tormenting me Darkrai!? You've been doing it since I was child!" I shouted in frustration. A dark, shadowy figure approached me,

«Catch me in this "Master ball" and I promise not to torment you.» Darkrai said in a deep, haunting voice. I clenched my fist, I could never guarantee with a Pokémon like him.

"You promise?" I asked, and he nodded. Reluctant, I threw the "Master ball". With a pokéball like that, a 100% guarantee catch rate. The "Master ball" stopped moving. I walked over and picked it up and stared,

"You better keep your side of the deal. But even though you're in a pokéball, there's no way I would use you in a Pokémon Battle."}

And the flashback ended.

"DAWN! You're going to be late." Snapping out of the flashback, I grabbed that pokéball without thinking, stuffed it into my back-pack. I ran down the stairs and got on my bike forgetting about breakfast and started cycling,

"Love you mom! And no need to worry!" I waved. My mom waved back but I'm predicting she would say, "When she tells me not to worry, that's when I worry the most." Typical.

Chapter 2: First Day

There were a group of First Year students outside the yard. A young brunette girl approached the gang,

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" She said happily, a young boy/PKMN (Pokémon) trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder turned,

"Hey look guys! It's May!" He said, everyone turned and all said "Hi"

"Ash, Zoey, Misty, Gary, Blue and Drew! How are you guys?"

"We're all grand thank you very much. We haven't heard anything from you since Junior High." Zoey said in a sarcastic voice. May gave and annoyed stare which quickly softened,

"Well… I had to look after my dad's Gym and oh yeah! Did you hear we have a new student coming here? I hear she's from Twinleaf Town." Explained May. Ash scratched his head,

"Really? From that town, I've been hearing rumours that she keeps a Darkrai."

"A Darkrai!?" Everyone exclaimed. May sighed,

"Come on you guys, a rumour's a rumour. There's no way a person like her would keep a Legendary Pokémon." Soon, someone crashed into her and a Piplup went flying over her head and flew towards Zoey. Zoey caught the Piplup in her hands,

"There, there little guy, I've got you." She comforted. Everyone else helped May up. Then another person stood up,

"Gee, I am so sorry. I cycled a bit too fast cause I thought I was late for school." She said with guilt in her voice,

"Next time try pulling the brakes." May said harshly. She looked and realised it was the new student,

"On second thoughts, it's OK. Names May and you must be…"

(Back to Dawn's perspective)

"I'm Dawn, nice to meet you. Sorry I crashed into you." I apologised. I then realised Piplup wasn't in the basket and I started looking around,

"Where's Piplup?" I asked and an burnt-orange haired girl approached me,

"I believe this is you're Piplup am I correct?" And she handed back my Piplup. Soon Piplup started giving out hysterically,

"PIPLUP PIPLUP PIP, LUP PIPLUP! (Dawn you idiotic trainer! How could you crash into another student!?)" The others started laughing,

"Well I say, that Piplup is well raised but a very bossy one too." May joked,

"OK Piplup I'm sorry but please calm down!" I begged and he did. I sighed. I took out his pokéball,

"Piplup return." I said. I sighed again, oh the drama I caused on my first day. That's one way of brining unexpected attention towards myself. Then a raven haired kid came towards me,

"Hey, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." I looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder. That Pikachu is sorta' adorable. Seems like they've been friends for ages. Ash started talking again. Geez, I must be way too early for this chat to last this long,

"Hey Dawn, I know this seems outta the ordinary but is it true someone in your town owns a Darkrai?" I froze, how does he know? If I tell them they'll think I'm some unbeatable trainer or even a freak. Guess I have to do a white lie,

"Oh you're so funny. That's just a rumour. No one in my town owns a Darkrai. That Pokémon lives on Eclipse Island and almost never leaves." May struck Ash in the stomach and fell to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach,

"You air-head I tried to tell you it was just a rumour." She said while trying make Ash look like an idiot. After 30mins the bell went. Oh the joys of school, classes until lunch. Even worse, why did I skip breakfast?

Chapter 3: Hate being the new kid

We walked up to the home-room. I'm guessing this will be my classroom for the year. Everyone took their places. I just sat down next to May. I wonder who our teacher is? I hope she/he is nice. May tapped my shoulder and told me she wanted to introduce to the people in the room here before class started,

"OK Dawn, across the room, you know Ash Ketchum… well sorta'. Next to him is Drew, which I have a crush on. Behind him is Gary, Prof. Oak's grandson. The person next to him is Misty, Ash's girlfriend. She's nice but don't make her angry. Her anger is worse than a Pokémon using "Rage". Behind us here is Zoey and Blue. Blue goes out with Gary. And last but not least, Paul. But if I were you, I'd stay far from him. He doesn't even attempt to make friends ect." I nodded after the long introduction.

Five minutes later, our teacher walked in. She was tall, a pitch black over-coat and long, blonde hair. Is that… no! It couldn't be!

"Hello class. My name is Cynthia and I'll be your teacher for the first year." Cynthia turned towards me,

"Ah I see we have a new student in our mists. Tell us your name please." She asked politely. I stood up and answered,

"Names Dawn and I'm from Twinleaf Town." And I quickly sat down. Cynthia stood up and started teaching us. She's big on Pokémon mythology but she started asking us about the "Lunar Duo".

"Today's class is about the legend of the "Lunar Duo". It involves two legendary Pokémon that created the world of dreams. Anyone know who they are?" I mindlessly raised my hand. Cynthia looked,

"Dawn?"

"Darkrai the Nightmare Pokémon and Cresselia the Crescent Moon Pokémon." Everyone looked at me in silence including Cynthia. She's probably wondering how I know. No answer from anyone. This is getting awkward.

"Moving on. How about the four deities?" She asked quickly to change the subject. May raised her hand,

"Dialga the Ruler of Time, Palkia the Ruler of Space, Giratina the Ruler of the Reverse World and Arceus the God Pokémon." The teacher smiled,

"You two seem to know yer legendary Pokémon."

After forty minutes, the bell went. Lunch time finally.

"Class dismissed. When you return our next lesson will be a double. So I'll teach ye about the art of Pokémon Battles. Make sure you have your Pokémon. If not, I will bring some." And she left.

The others and I went down to the cafeteria. I sat down next to May and I started eating my lunch. I still felt a bit awkward about my knowledge of the "Lunar Duo". I'm guessing no one heard of them.

"So Dawn, when school is done you wanna go shopping?" She asked,

"Sure." I smiled. I got up to go to the vending machine for a drink and… I found myself on the floor. I rubbed my head. Second time in a row,

"Watch where ya going you little brat!" Someone said harshly. I looked up, oh god, Paul. I stood up,

"Sorry. I didn't you there." I tried to reason with him,

"Too late for reason." He said and he pushed me hard. What on earth was that about? There was no need of him to push me. Suddenly, I heard Darkrai's voice in my head.

He pushed you, so hit him back. This Paul must be punished. What on earth? I thought Darkrai promised not to interfere with my life. I did feel tempted to hit him but that would get me in serious trouble with the Principle and my teacher. So instead, I backed down.

Weakling! Now He's furious. I can feel his power pulsing from his "Master ball". Paul got up and walked away but stopped for a few seconds and told me,

"I'll let you off newbie. Just this once but, if you mess with the toro, you get the horns." And left us. Great, first day, people think I'm a know-it-all and I agitate a school bully who wishes to threaten me. Wonderful first day of school.

An hour later, the school bell went. I hope a double class about Pokémon Battles will cheer me up. Unless I have to challenge Paul. I hope not. Now, I hate being the new kid at school.

Chapter 4: Pokémon Battle Lecture- Dawn vs May

The bell went and we all left the cafeteria. Everyone ran to get to class early but because Cynthia is giving us a Battle Lecture, May told me the school has battlefield behind the school. Great, despite it being only a lecture I do get serious. I was at first thinking of being a Top Co-ordinator but I changed my mind to being a Pokémon Master.

Outside, Cynthia was waiting. How lucky we have a Sinnoh Champion teaching us. Soon she started talking,

"Hello class. I'm sure you're all eager for this Battle Lecture. We'll have a fifteen minute battle each. The first two, which I will pick randomly is: May and Dawn. Please step forward and give us a taste of your battling styles." Both myself and May stood up. It's time to see what my close friend can do.

We stood across each other on the battlefield. I gave May a hard, serious stare. She looked intimidated by it.

«I don't mean to intimidate her. It's just a natural thing cause I take battles, even the friendliest ones seriously.»

"Alright," Said Cynthia, "Begin!" We soon started. May took out her Pokémon,

"Alright, Blazekin take the stage!"

"Blaziken (Bring it on)!" And Blazekin was my opponent. I see she's a Co-ordinator. I started thinking,

«If I'm dealing with a Fire-type then…», "Ok Floatzel standby!"

"Zel, Floatzel (you better be a good challenge)." I looked at May,

"Hey May, why don't you attack first?" And she nodded,

"Blaziken "Sky Upper-cut!" She ordered and Blaziken listened,

"Dodge it with "Aqua Jet" and attack too." Cynthia raised her eyebrow, what was that about? Is she uneasy about my battling style? I twist offence attacks as defence and vice-versa. I specialise in counter-attacks. I took my mind off it and watched the battle. Floatzel dodged and landed a direct hit on Blaziken. Blaziken hit the ground with a "thud".

"Blaziken! Are you alright?" Blaziken got up. May smiled, relieved that her Pokémon was OK.

"Now trap Floatzel with "Fire Spin"." And obviously, Floatzel fell for the trap and couldn't move in the confusion. I crossed my arms,

"Eye-catching May… but I expected that. I seen that pulled off by other trainers. Floatzel use "Water Gun"… with a spin." Talking about playing at her own game.

(Third person perspective)

Everyone was watching the battle in awe, they especially had their attention on Dawn, even Cynthia. Drew tapped Ash's shoulder. Ash turned,

"Dude, you have another rival to worry about, not just Paul." Ash turned back,

"Yeah, I know. But… her battling style, it's nothing like I've seen before. Twisting offence moves and use'em as defence. There's more to her." He commented.

With Cynthia, she was lost in her own thoughts,

«This particular one I must watch very closely, she could have a possible future as a Pokémon Master. And she has a very interesting battling style and she certainly knows Pokémon strengths and weaknesses.»

Paul was also lost in his own thoughts,

«This one is tough, I have to be careful with her.»

(First person perspective)

Blaziken is almost down, "Floatzel wrap this up "Water Pulse"," Floatzel summoned his attack, but I'm not done yet, "And top it up with "Aqua Jet"." And he attacked with incredible speed with his "Pulse Aqua Jet" I like to call it, and bulls-eye! Blaziken was finished and there was three minutes to spare.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Although Dawn this was a Battle Lecture." I went red,

"Uh sorry Cynthia, I tend to get carried away." I approached May,

"Wow Dawn, you're an amazing trainer." She said and judging by her voice, she really meant it.

"Your Blaziken was awesome and fought really well. Sorry if I KOed him. I got carried away and here." I gave May an Oran Berry, "Here's an Oran Berry for Blaziken and a sorry token for getting rough." May smiled and accepted the berry. Floatzel and a recovered Blaziken shook hands.

"Blaz, Blaziken (I'll be ready next time we meet.)"

"Float, Floatzel (You were quite a challenge. I'll look forward to meeting you again.)"

I returned Floatzel into his pokéball and so May did the same with Blaziken. Cynthia approached me. I prepared myself for the worst,

"Dawn," I gulped, "I would like a two-on-two battle with you and of course you now have the honour to battle with the Champion of the Sinnoh Region. Plus we have an hour and two minutes to battle." A chance of a life-time, an unofficial battle with the Champion but it's something I can't decline,

"Cynthia, I accept your challenge. Bring it on!"

"That's what I like to see. I admire your courage and enthusiasm.". May whispered,

"Uh Dawn, are you pushing it a bit?" But I told her there's nothing to worry about and she nodded but uneasily. I know Cynthia can take down a trainer's pokémon in like… five minutes of battle. I'll prove to her that I'm a challenging trainer not to be underestimated, just because I'm a girl.

Chapter 5: Dawn vs Cynthia

We went into position. I feel ready for this, I know I can do this. She maybe the Champion but her status does't bother me at all.

"Garchomp, battle dance." And Garchomp was on the field. A Dragon-Ground type, both types absolutely hate Ice-type Pokémon, but to increase my chances, Ground-types also hate Grass-types too,

"Go Abomasnow, standby for battle." And my Pokémon was ready. Cynthia started off,

"Garchomp use "Dragon Rage"." She ordered and of course, Garchomp is her most unbeatable pokémon. Calm and collected, I ordered,

"Use "Frenzy Plant"." And the attack created a thick wall of thorny vines and the "Dragon Rage" collided. Cynthia expected a direct hit but as the the smoke cleared, there was a shocked look on her face, including everyone else,

"Not even a scratch." She mouthed. I smiled,

"Abomasnow, tie Garchomp up with "Vine Whip"." And in seconds, Garchomp couldn't move,

"Now use "Blizzard"." I commanded and my Pokémon summoned a heavy "snow storm". After a few minutes, before my eyes, for the first time, her beloved Garchomp got a one-hit KO in about five minutes or less, I think. She returned Garchomp.

(Third person perspective)

Ash was dumb-founded and everyone else,

"No way! Cynthia's most strongest pokémon got defeated in one attack! This girl's got talent!",

"No one has ever taken down her Garchomp that fast!" May exclaimed,

"You can say that again." Said Misty, "I maybe a Gym Leader but I feel quite intimidated by Dawn and her battling technique."

"Woah guys look at Paul." Paul, everyone looked. Ash's rival was completely in tune with the battle, his eyes never left the battlefield,

«Hm… maybe I could at least be nice to her and we could exchange battling techniques and maybe she would teach one or two things. I like her. I guess I underestimated her.» The gang continued watching.

(First person perspective)

Cynthia seemed to be in a "tight" spot now. She called out her last pokémon,

"Lucario go!" I smiled to myself,

"Well Cynthia, two can play at this game. Lucario I choose you!" And my Lucario stepped onto the field. As before, I let my opponent start first,

"Lucario use "Bone Rush"."

"Lucario, block the attack with your "Bone Rush"." Then the battle started to look like a staff-play battle. Cynthia's Pokémon was beginning to falter and my Lucario knocked his opponent off its feet. It soon got up,

"Lucario use "Aura Sphere"." She said,

"Deflect it with "Bone Rush"." And Lucario did what he was ordered. The opponent's own attack hit him. Lucario was weakening,

"Finish this battle off with "Aura Storm"."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at the same time as if they never heard of it before and a powerful, concentrated blast emitted from Lucrio's hands and caused Cynthia's Pokémon to faint. I beat the Champion, but she just stood there and smiled,

"An excellent battle. Your pokémon are well trained and raised. Plus it's the first time my precious Garchomp has been beaten. She's not going to like you. Also, I am not finished, I can certainly see a bright future for you as a Pokémon Master." She finished. Wow, this I wasn't expecting,

"Thanks Cynthia. It was honour to challenge you." I said awkwardly, "And I would like to battle you again. Maybe a six-on-six." Cynthia nodded in response. She seems to have some kind of interest in my battling technique,

"Some time but not now. But there is an upcoming Battle Tournament against other schools in the region. The finalist gets to battle me in a six-on-six. Open to all years." Cynthia explained. There's another opportunity open to me, this I also can't deny. Then the bell rang. Double class over already. Next period, "Pokémon History" with Prof. Juniper. Great, I have a tendency to fall asleep in History Class.

Chapter 6: A Request from an Unlikely Trainer

The school bell went off again. Finally, school's over, I survived first day. Myself and the gang walked out to the school yard. Out of nowhere, Paul showed up. Everyone went silent. I clenched my fist,

"You got guts to approach us." I said. Paul stood there un shook, but he just smiled and said,

"Before you losers jump to any conclusions, Dawn you're an amazing Trainer." I looked blankly at him. Does he actually mean this? Like I wouldn't call myself a Master Trainer. I can still learn new things from every battle I take part in.

"So after I watched you beat both your loser friend May and Sinnoh Champ without losing a single pokémon. How about we hang out and exchange battle tactics. You teach me yours and I'll teach you mine. What do you say?" He smirked. As if I'm easy to fool.

"Ha! As if I'll teach you my battle tactics Paul. You have yours, I have mine and lastly, I never teach anyone my battling style. Every trainer is different. So back off!" Paul tightened his jaw and grabbed my arm,

"You'll regret this Dawn. We would've made a perfect team, even an unbeatable Tag-team." He released my arm and he stormed off like a raging Gyarados. I said bye to everyone and I headed for the forest path. The quickest way to get home and to the school.

Ten minutes later, I reached my house in Twinleaf Town. I walked inside, dumped my bag and went up to my bedroom.

At 9:30pm, I got into bed and slept.

Chapter 7: Popularity vs Friendship

The next morning, I got up, did my usual routine and hit the forest path. I soon reached the school. Everyone was there so I ran. May saw me and waved,

"Morning May." I said and she smiled. Then Ash and the others came. We stood outside talking until, someone shouted,

"Gabite use "Dragon Rage"." Ash and the others ducked for their lives,

"Salamence intercept with "Hyper Beam"." I called out another pokémon and he instantly used the move I asked. The two moves collided and cancelled each other out. The trainer of the Gabite walked up.

"Gabite return." And she returned her Pokémon to its pokéball. She then turned to me as I returned my Salamence. The student smirked,

"Well, well. Another newbie I see. The names Ursula and did you just intercept my Gabite's "Dragon Rage"?" I'm guessing another snobbish, stuck-up student but I replied,

"Yes I did because that move was heading towards my friends." Ursula looked,

"I can't believe you hang out with those losers. Paul told about the amazing battle you had yesterday. A trainer like you should hang out with him, not those weaklings." Oh she just went too far now. She thinks she could get away with it because she's popular. Well not on my watch,

"Look you, I don't know who you are but my friends aren't weak. All trainers including Co-ordinators have there own strengths and weaknesses. You can't judge them for that. Anyone can overcome it. So, if I were you, I'd back down and keep your mouth to yourself." I said. May whispered into my ear,

"Good one, no ones ever stood up to her.". I laughed,

"Hey what are friends for? Friendship can overpower popularity.". Ursula fumed,

"I'll get you for this…" then she smirked, I don't like where this is going now, "Dawn Berlitz." Great, she knows my surname. My family has a long history of Top Co-ordinators, so I'm an outcast of the family. My mom was disappointed of my decision of being a Pokémon Master but she soon accepted it. Other members, didn't take it lightly or as easily as my mom. The bell rang. I sighed, saved by the bell.

Chapter 8: Darkrai Attacks

(Note: the gang are now 9 months of school semester)

I was in my dorm grabbing my gear and my pokéballs. While I was getting them, I realised one of them was mysteriously empty. I prayed if it wasn't Darkrai's "Master Ball". I checked it and my worst fears are realised: Darkrai has escaped and possibly possessed one of my friends. I took out a Lunar Wing, which I kept in case of an emergency. I ran out of the dorm in a panicked state.

I found the others in the cafeteria, talking. Because of my connection with Darkrai, I can tell which person he possessed. I scanned the group, until my eye caught a small tint of black smoke emitting from… my closest friend, May's hand. I ran over, she was just about to kiss Ash but I tackled her to the ground.

"Dawn! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled. "May" pushed me off her.

"Yeah Dawn, your suppose to be my best friend! Why on Arceus did you tackle me?" Darkrai was trying to act like May. Well, he needs to work on his acting skills, cause I'm taking no crap from him.

"Drop the act May or should I say Darkrai, the one who promised not to interfere with my life." I made no hesitation in saying that but I'll have to tell'em the truth after this. May/Darkrai growled,

"You're a tricky one aren't you Dawn?" I didn't look at her,

"Ash! Drew! Grab her now!" I shouted and they did. I took out the Lunar Wing and put it around May's neck and tightened it until I made her choke. Finally, the Lunar Wing worked and black smoke came out of friend. It then formed into Darkrai. I took out his "Master Ball".

"Darkrai! Get back into your pokéball right now!" And of course, he refused,

"I'm not going back into that prison! I'll get you soon enough." He then disappeared.

After ten minutes of taking in the trauma, I broke the silence. May soon woke up with no memory of being possessed. It's time I told them: the past between myself and Darkrai.

"Hey guys," they all looked at me with blankly and expressionless, "It's time I told you something… something I hid from you, all of you during this term." May sat next to me, knowing that this would be hard for me,

"You can tell us Dawn, we're your best friends."

"I'll put you all in danger if I tell you." I warned. Ash spoke up,

"We'll risk anything for a close friend like you." I smiled, admiring Ash's bravery.

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

(Note: I know English teachers recommend not too much dialogue, but this chapter is mostly all talk)

Everyone grabbed a seat and instantly went silent to hear my past between myself and Darkrai. I took a deep breath and started my story.

"Well… the day I was born, Darkrai started to torment my family. Both my mom and dad resisted him but mysteriously he stopped after a few years. Which gave my parents a relief, thinking he gave up. Obviously, knowing Darkrai, he was just biding his time. By the time I was thirteen, Darkrai attacked my mom and dad without warning. My mom and I survived, but my dad wasn't so lucky. Darkrai mercilessly killed him with one swipe of his "Shadow Claw". The nightmare Pokémon told us that was only a warning, if my mom didn't surrender me to him. I begged my mom to do so for her safety but she refused and Darkrai disappeared, but leaving death and grief. The Pokémon wouldn't leave us alone, he attacked those closest to me and other family members. One day, he killed my closest friend, who was actually my neighbour. His name was Kenny. On Summer Solstice, half way through the holidays, I made a deal with Darkrai that would settle this. If put him in this "Master Ball" he promised not to interfere with my life. I agreed with him and never told my mom. She still doesn't know to this day now. I then realised it the biggest mistake, after he possessed you May. He's still after me. And that's it." I finished.

"I… I really feel sorry for you Dawn. I can't believe a Pokémon like him would do such terrible things to you." Said Zoey.

"I can't believe Darkrai was willing to kill someone to get what he wants. He killed your dad and your closest friend." May was full of sympathy for me. What a good friend she is.

"Look, you guys, yer such good friends to me but… now I have to worry yer safety since yer all my friends and Darkrai will target ye."

"Then we'll fight him! That Pokémon doesn't know how strong we are together as a team." Said Misty. She was determined to fight. But I replied to her sadly,

"Look Misty, I admire your courage but ye really don't know how strong Darkrai is. If he was able to kill my dad and Kenny, he'll kill ye and yer Pokémon. I don't see any weakness with him. He just doesn't give up."

«No Dawn, never give up and I will help fight Darkrai.» Said a mysterious voice.

Chapter 10: Cresselia

(When you see «» I means the character is thinking and a Pokémon is using telepathy)

Another Pokémon floated towards us and was surrounded in light. We all stood dumb founded.

"Cresselia?" I asked. The "Crescent Moon Pokémon" nodded,

«Yes Dawn. I am Cresselia, the "Good Dream Pokémon".»

"What do want?" May questioned,

«I will help you all fight against Darkrai. I have watched him torment you and your family for years until now Dawn and I deeply understand the pain you are in.» I wanted to speak but somehow, Cresselia could read my mind.

«And Dawn, I know you want avenge your friend's death, especially your dad. But beware, revenge can make you feel worse than better.» I was lost for words but still, I want Darkrai dead.

"So, how can we kill him?" I asked Cresselia, just to get to the main topic,

«You must strike Darkrai where he rests.» I clenched my fist, the faster I get the revenge I want, the happier I am,

"Then we'll go to Eclipse Island." I said, my voice was full of impatience,

«Dawn I know you are eager to kill Darkrai but think for a minute. Will Darkrai's death bring your friend and your dad back? How would your mother feel to see her own daughter kill without mercy and full of hatred and anger.» I felt my temper flare.

"Are you basically telling me to forgive Darkrai? Over my dead body I would forgive him. What about Arceus? He was enraged and willing to destroy man-kind without mercy. So, should I do the same?"

«Human nature is so unpredictable but do what you must. And here.» She gave us all a Lunar Wing to stop Darkrai from possessing any of us.

«I must go but I will help. But Dawn, choose wisely between forgiveness and vengeance.» and with that she disappeared. Too late for that now, I made my choice.

"Here's the plan you guys and myself will attack Darkrai with everything we got. When he's weak I'll…" I paused,

"You'll do what Dawn?" May was getting worried about the dramatic change in my personality.

"I'll deliver the killing blow." I finished, with much anger in my tone.

"Dawn slow down but remember Cresselia's-"

"I don't care Ash!" I yelled, "That monster killed two people who were closest to me and now he must pay the price. If any of you agree with Cresselia's words then don't bother coming. I'll do it myself yer all just weak." And I stormed off.

(TPP [third person perspective])

"Oh man! I can believe to yelled at us!" Exclaimed May,

"No kidding and did you see the look in her eyes? There was so much fire and anger. I can almost compare it to Arceus' rage." Gary commented

"Come on you guys, we have to stop her before she gets to Canalve Port. What's she's doing is suicide." Said Drew

"Then let's get a move on, before Darkrai kills her." Said Blue.

"But guys, what about school?" Asked Misty. Blue grabbed her hand,

"Forget school, we can make a lame excuse and get detention. But now, we have to save a friend from being killed and making a big mistake in her life."

"No offence guys, but I can't see anything wrong with revenge. Like, if we look at Dawn's perspective I would want revenge myself." Zoey explained. May walked over and whacked Zoey across the head.

"OW! What the hell was that about?" She complained rubbing her head,

"Zoey, listen to yourself! This is about our friend here, doing something suicidal and could cost her life and I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her, even her mom. Now lets get going." Said May and everyone called out their Flying- type Pokémon.

Chapter 11: Captured

I reached Canalave Port but every sailor and captain around the port refused to offer me a trip to Full Moon Island. All of them gave me the same excuse: the island is haunted. I strolled around the port if there was a boat rent somewhere. I hope my Pokémon are ready to fight Darkrai. Piplup was lagging behind, knowing there was something odd about me.

"Piplup pip piplup (Dawn just think about what you're gonna do!)" I ignored Piplup and I just wordlessly put him in his pokéball.

«Ah, I just love seeing you so heartless towards your Pokémon, the rage that is emitting from you and I see you're alone. I'll bring you to my island then. It will save you finding a boat.» and all of sudden, Darkrai came out of nowhere and grabbed me. My pokétch fell off in the process. At least it will be a clue for the others. The locals around panicked as they saw Darkrai. Hell they must fear him, it was chaos and he flew off with me back to his home island. I attempted to call out Salamence but Darkrai threatened:

"Call out your Pokémon and I'll drop you into the ocean and plus you're miles from land." So I reluctantly listened to him and let him take me as a hostage.

Chapter 12: Too Little, Too Late

The gang reached Canalave City but they realised they were too little, too late. The citizens were panicking. The group landed and May noticed something on the ground.

"Hey you guys, look." And she pointed to the shiny object. Zoey walked over and picked it up. She examined the object and then turned to the others.

"Guys, Dawn was defiantly here. This is her pokétch." She said. May stopped a local and started asking questions,

"Excuse me sir but what's going on?" May asked. The man answered,

"Miss you came at a bad time. A Darkrai came outta nowhere and kidnapped a blue-eye blunette girl and headed straight to Eclipse Island." And he ran. May looked at the others.

"Full steam ahead to Eclipse Island." She said. Everyone nodded and called out their flying-type Pokémon again and took off to Eclipse Island.

Chapter 13: Darkrai's Plan and Further Secrets Revealed

Darkrai tied me up and took all my pokéballs and placed them on the ground. I prayed that my friends would know where to find me. In Arcreus' name who knows what Darkrai will do to me. Darkrai broke the silence between myself and him,

«Why so tense Dawn? Get comfortable, we have much to talk about.» His deep, haunting voice puts me off. I sighed,

"What do you want me Darkrai?" I asked and I was getting anxious to know. Darkrai turned to me.

«You want to know? Fine then but your mother Johanna would've told you by then.» I was so lost. What is he on about?

"Darkrai, what on Arceus are you talking about?"

«I'm surprised you don't know. Well over the past generations of your family, you are a descendant of your ancestor who possessed a power to understand and command all Legendary Pokémon in the seven regions.» I was shocked at what I was hearing,

"Even the god Pokémon Arcreus?" I was getting worried now, really worried at where he's going with this. Darkrai nodded,

«Even the God Pokémon can't disobey you.» I started to tense even more.

"And what do I have to with this?"

«I want you to summon all legendary Pokémon in the world and spread destruction and chaos. I've waited for this. Your powers are at its most effective when you turn sixteen.» Oh no and that was about two months ago and why didn't mom tell me about this if it was running in our family for hundreds of years? I need answers when I get out of this mess. Darkrai approached me,

«Now, we'll start with the destruction of Sinnoh and work from there. So summon the four deities and command them to destroy.»

"I don't know how." I replied. Enraged, Darkrai struck my arm with his "Shadow Claw". Ouch and arm started to bleed.

«Just connect your mind to theirs and call them.» He said. I resisted. Darkrai clenched his fist and was about to throw another "Shadow Claw" until…

Chapter 14: The Battle with Darkrai

"Flygon use "Dragon Breath"!" Shouted a familiar voice. I looked up. Oh my Arcreus it was my friends, they found me! A rush of relief hit me. Ash and the gang landed their Flying Pokémon. May ran over to me and untied the ropes but she noticed my wounds,

"Dawn! We have to bring you to Nurse Joy ASAP." I got up but my wounded arm protested in aching pain. I tried to ignore it.

"I'll be fine." I reasssured. Zoey ran over with all my pokéballs. I took them and thanked her. I called out my strongest Pokémon.

"Infernape standby!" Darkrai glared.

«Resist me and you will all die!» And he powered up his "Dark Void" attack. We were prepared to get hit but nothing happened. None of us were affected. Before our eyes, Cresselia was floating in front of us, using "Protect". Darkrai shifted uneasily,

«Well Cresselia, I'm glad you decided to join the party.»

«Darkrai stop your plans at once or I will be forced to fight.» She replied,

«Why say such words when we've been doing it for years now?»

«Then so be it.» Cresselia was preparing herself.

«Bring it on.» He said. And they fought fiercely. Darkrai was being pounded by Cresselia's "Physic" and "Physco Cut" but she too was slowly losing her energy. Everyone joined in to help and ordered their Pokémon to use their strongest move. Direct hit on Darkrai but he seemed unfazed. He then struck everyone with "Dark Pulse" and our Pokémon fainted. We all returned them to their pokéballs. All my friends were losing hope. But I couldn't stick it. I clenched my fist saying,

"No, it's not over. Not just yet." And I concentrated my powers to call one of the four deities. The strongest of them all: Arceus. He can withstand any move. I felt my mind connect with him,

«Arceus, I'm sorry for disturbing your rest but I need your help, my friends need your help. I beg you please.» it was silent for a moment but Arceus responded,

«Of course my Lady, I will help. I saw all of Darkrai's crimes and he will pay.»

Soon a portal in the sky opened.

"What on Arceus is that!?" May exclaimed.

Chapter 15: Arceus vs Darkrai

Everyone's mouth dropped when they saw the Pokémon that appeared out of the portal.

"No way!" Drew was shocked,

"It's…" Gary couldn't finished is sentence.

"ARCEUS!" They all shouted. Arceus flew down and stared at Darkrai.

«What do you want?»

«Darkrai, a friend of mine told me your crimes and for this you shall face justice!» Darkrai seemed surprised when he heard "friend". He turned to me,

«Why you little- I'll kill you!" And he launched a "Shadow Ball". Arceus flew in front of me and used his Life Plates to absorb the attack. Blue seemed fascinate by that,

"One Life Plate for every element… he's invincible!"

«You will not harm my Master!» and he attacked back but Darkrai dodged it.

"Uh Dawn… why did Arceus just say "master"?" May asked,

"Um… it's a long story." I answered. In seconds, Darkrai and Arceus were already sparring. Darkrai was no match for Arceus, his moves didn't even scratch him as Arceus was using his Life Plates to protect himself. Finally, after an hour of fighting, Darkrai fell to his knees. It was time for him to face justice and I can finally have my revenge.

Chapter 16: Fight for Forgiveness

Everyone faced Darkrai and just glared at him. Looking at him brought back all the memories I wanted to forget: the attack of my old school, killing my friend Kenny, possessing my friend May and of course, murdering my dad.

"Darkrai, it's decision time." Rage started building up in me.

«Dawn, think first. Ease your storm.» Cresselia said softly.

"I'll ease my storm, when he's dead." I said bitterly. This is my only chance. He's too weak to defend himself now. I took out a pokéball.

"Garchomp standby." And Garchomp stood by me, staring at Darkrai. I guessing he could sense my rage.

"Darkrai, you're Death Warrant has been signed. Garchomp, use "Hyper Beam"!" With that command, Garchomp started charging up "Hyper Beam". But I started thinking, thinking of the consequences my actions may cause. How they could affect me and the impact on friends,

«Is this really me? Taking the life of another Pokémon? The Pokémon that killed my closest friend and murdered my dad? Would the others hate me or even think I'm an unmerciful killer? I think I have a better idea now.» I stepped in front of my Garchomp who almost powered up "Hyper Beam".

"Garchomp stop!" And he did, "I… I have a better idea." Cresselia and Arceus looked at me, including the others,

"What idea do you have Dawn? I thought you wanted Darkrai dead?" Said Blue.

"I've changed my mind, although… it involves sparring a murderer's life." I turned to Darkrai and he looked at me, "I'm sparring your life but… I'll get Cresselia to cast a spell on you, where you can't harm innocent people or leave this island for five years.". Darkrai jumped,

«WHAT! Five years!» He roared. I nodded in response,

"Let's say it will allow you to… reflect on your actions, reflect on the consequences caused." Darkrai growled,

«I accept your terms.» And Cresselia casted the spell on him.

"And Darkrai… I can't believe I'm saying this but… killing you won't bring back my dad or my friend Kenny. I accept the losses and I forgive you." Now there was suspense in the air, left my words.

Chapter 17: A Wish Come True

We all left Full Moon Island and headed back to the school. Arceus returned to his world and Darkrai got his punishment. We all finally reached the school. I jumped off Staraptor and sat down. I was feeling a bit depressed. May walked over in concern,

"Dawn, are you OK? You haven't talked since we left the island.". I gave May a faint smile,

"I'll be fine it's just… if I had one wish, I would… never mind." And I looked at the ground. Suddenly something was shining in front of myself and May. May freaked out,

"What on Arceus is that!?" I put my hand on her shoulder,

"May relax, it's OK. It's the legendary Pokémon Jirachi the Wish Maker." I explained. Jirachi started using telepathy,

«Dawn, I was sent here on request from Cresselia. She said: as a reward for your correct decision of choosing forgiveness over revenge that I can offer you one wish.» My shot wide open,

«One wish, meaning I could bring back either my dad or Kenny. I have to think carefully. I would love to have my dad back in my life but… will it be too painful for my mom? How can I explain my dad's resurrection? Then that leaves me Kenny, my best and closest friend before May. He was so funny and supportive. I'd love to him back in my life. But how can I choose a friend over family?» Jirachi interrupted my thoughts,

«So Dawn, what will your wish be?» I answered,

"Jirachi, I know you understand how much I want my dad back but, with my mom, it will bring back too many painful memories so…" Jirachi tilted his head to the side,

«So…»

"I wish to bring back my closest friend Kenny." May was confused,

"Um… who's Kenny?" She asked

"You'll see." I replied. In a blinding light, Jirachi started to glow and he disappeared but before us was… my friend Kenny.

Chapter 18: Return of an Old Friend

Kenny looked around confused of his surroundings before seeing me. His face lit up,

"Dawn!" And he ran over and I gave him a hug. I was so happy to see him again.

"Kenny I missed you so much." Tears of joy ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"I missed you too," then he smirked, "DeeDee." Temper flew inside me,

"DeeDee?" Everyone said in a confused tone,

"Aww, what a cute nickname." Said Blue but I knew she was being sarcastic. She's possibly thinking of using it to annoy me. I turned to Kenny,

"Grr, Kenny I swear you call me that again I will have my Honchcrow and Staraptor both chase you with a combination of "Aerial Ace" and "Brave Bird". Kenny flinched with mortification,

"Aw come on Dawn, lighten up. Last time you did that was when we were ten years old." I countered that,

"And my two Pokémon can still remember that day even when you were dead. You better run home before I change my mind." I smirked and he ran.

"Bye Dawn! I'll see you at school!" He shouted and my friends and I all waved back. May stood next to me,

"Well Dawny, after that adventure, don't you and the lads have a tournament to prepare for?" Lightening shot through me. The boys reacted the same way as I did,

"Oh crap! After all the pandemic I caused, I completely forgot!" And I ran as fast as I could, so did Ash, Gary, Misty and Blue to start training.

Chapter 19: The Junior Cup Tournament Kicks Off- Dawn vs Misty

(Note: the gang are near the end of First Grade)

The Junior Cup was held in the Sinnoh League. We reached the location by bus. By the time we got there, we were amazed by how big the stadium was. It was huge. I turned and saw the other trainers. Trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sevii Islands, Kalos and Unova. Which means so many new Pokémon. But despite new Pokémon, their strengths and weaknesses still apply. Our dorms are located inside the building, divided according to the region you're from. Well, those who didn't take part in the Cup, which were May, Drew and Zoey. So, they decided to tag along and support us.

We entered the stadium and noticed the tournament was already starting. On the speakers,

"Can those who are participating in the tournament, please remain where you are. As for those who aren't, make your way to the stands and enjoy the show!" Myself, Ash, Gary, Misty and Blue stood where we are. Then we all saw Cynthia walk up on the stage.

"Hello trainers, I welcome you and especially those from afar. I welcome all of you to the Junior Cup Tournament! Look at the board and here are your opponents." We looked up. It was:

Ash vs Paul

Gary vs Silver

Blue vs Lyra

Black vs N

Red vs Bianca, then… oh dear,

Dawn vs Misty

Ash and the others looked,

"Oh man, that's a bummer." Said Ash. I waved,

"It's OK, we'll both give are all, right Misty?" I turned to her and she looked back,

"Right, even if one of us lose, we're still friends." I smiled at her,

"May the best trainer get through." And we shook hands.

Finally, after 20mins, the tournament kicked off. Cynthia was our referee,

"This will be a two-on-two. Please choose your Pokémon." The one thing I know about Misty is: she's a Gym Leader of Cerulean City in Kanto and she's a fan of Water-types. That's a bonus for my Grass and Electric-types to shine.

"Gyarados I choose you!" And that's one of her Pokémon.

«Vicious and brutal looking, but I know it's weaknesses.» So I called out my Pokémon,

"Electravire standby!" And Electravire was prepared for batle. Cynthia nodded with our choices,

"Battle begin!" And with that Misty kicked off the show,

"Gyarados use "Dragon Breath"!" And he did. That attack looks strong,

"Use "Protect"." Electravire did what he was told. A green shield surrounded him and the attack collided. Not one scratch. Misty tensed,

"Use "Iron Tail"!" She commanded,

"Electravire stand your ground and block it with your hands." I said. The method was a success, Gyarados couldn't move with its tail caught. Misty panicked,

"Use "Bite" Gyarados!"

""Thunder Punch" head on!" Misty fell for my trap. I somehow had a feeling, that this Gyarados knew "Bite". And it was a direct headshot! Gyarados fell, paralysed. Now Misty panicked,

"Oh no! Gyarados!" And she looked at me,

"I'm sorry Misty but… Electravire finish this battle with "Thunder"." Because Gyarados couldn't move in a paralysis state, it was another direct hit. Gyarados fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn and her Electravire." Luckily this is a two-on-two. Misty still has a chance to turn this around. I watched as she returned Gyarados to its pokéball. I did the same saying,

"Electravire you were great." I took out my next pokéball.

"Starmie go!" Now that's a Pokémon I haven't seen.

"Torterra standby for battle." Like before, Misty started,

"Starmie "Rapid Spin"." And of course, by the sound of that attack, it's just rapidly spinning,

"Slow it down with "Leaf Storm"." Torterra unleashed a strong storm of leaves, it slowed down the Starmie's attack and also did serious damage being a Grass-type attack. Starmie was down, already too weak to get up,

"Finish this with "Hyper Beam"." I ordered. In a few seconds, the attack was charged and Torterra released it with much power. Starmie didn't have time to dodge and the attack hit. Starmie fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn and her Torterra. So this match goes to Dawn." We're advancing to the next round.

I walked over to Misty who returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball. Misty stood up,

"Wow Dawn, you're really talented. You'll be a great Pokémon Master."

"And I had fun battling you and your Pokémon." We shook hands for a great battle.

"Do Sinnoh proud." Misty said. I smiled,

"Will do." And Misty headed towards the stands as she's outta the tournament now. Along with Ash and Gary. Those who were from Sinnoh was Paul, Blue and me. Myself and other trainers waited for tomorrow's opponents. It showed up on the board.

Paul vs Blue, which meant Ash lost and so did Gary

Dawn vs Red

Silver vs White

Black vs Yellow, whoever they are.

After the first round, we all went to our dorms. I slept with Blue, Misty, Zoey and May. None of us couldn't exactly sleep. I was too psyched, thinking that I made it to the next round and I still felt sorry for Misty, who accepted her defeat. I turned over and saw her on the bunk,

"Hey Misty!" I called. She turned to look at me,

"Hm?" She said in response. I thought about what I was gonna say before my mouth runs too much.

"Look Misty, I still think you're a little bit upset about your loss." Misty smiled and shook her head,

"Dawn, there's no need to feel sorry. Be glad you made it to the next round, you deserved it, for an amazing trainer like you. If you win this, it will be a great confidence booster for the actual Sinnoh League. I can see you as a great Pokémon Master." I stared at the floor,

"Yeah, I guess but-" I got cut off. It was Blue and I forgot she's easily tempered if disturbed, especially in sleep,

"Will you two cut it now! Before I have ye into Nurse Joy!" Now May woke up and threw a pillow at Blue. I'm guessing she heard the entire conversation.

"Ow! What was that for May!?" Blue complained,

"Dawn's expressing something here!" She then turned to me, "Carry on Dawn. If it's about one of the boys you like here, then spill." I nearly fell out of the bunk, when the thought of me having a crush on one of the lads. I laughed nervously,

"No, no of course not. It's just… if I do become a Pokémon Master… the truth is my family has a long history of Top Co-ordinators." Zoey suddenly woke up and joined the conversation,

"Oh yeah, you're one of the Berlitz family right?" I nodded,

"You see, even if I do reach my goal, my family members will just disapprove. They were all disappointed and shunned my decision of breaking the long tradition. So… when I do reach my goal sometime, I may aswell keep it to myself and tell no one. My family really hate me for the time being."

"Aw Dawn, don't be so hard on yourself. You decided your path and you will do anything to reach it. You don't let anyone decide your future." Blue encouraged. I gave a faint smile,

"Wow, you guys are the best. Thanks for being optimistic… well thanks for helping me being optimistic of my future and I won't let anyone get in the way."

"That's the Dawn we know." May joked. And we went to sleep. I need energy for tomorrow's Quarter Finals. Plus, I'm against this Red dude. I turned to Blue,

"Oh wait, Blue!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about this Red I'm up against tomorrow?"

"I'm not telling what Pokémon he has, but… let's say that he was my ex before Gary." I stayed silent for a moment.

"OK, I think that's enough info. Goodnight Blue and good luck for your battle.",

"Night Dawn. Good luck against my ex tomorrow." And we finally went to sleep.

Chapter 20: The Junior Cup Tournament Kicks Off- Quarter Finals Round 1: Dawn vs Red

At 8:00am, we all woke up and went downstairs for breakfast while my Pokémon tucked themselves for special high-energy pokémon food. Ash and the others sat down across from myself, May, Misty and Zoey,

"Morning you guys. Sleep well?" Ash asked,

"Yup. I'm just nervous about my next opponent today." I answered,

"Aw com'on Dawn, do the same you did yesterday, you'll be grand. You know your Pokémon strengths and weaknesses of by heart." Said Ash

"Thanks Ash, you're really supportive, all of you."

After breakfast, we left for the stadium. Like yesterday, the speakers went off,

"Contestants, remain where you are and audience, make way to the stands." Ash, Gary, Misty, May and Zoey headed for the stands and telling myself and Blue "good luck". The Quarter Finalists were shown, although, this is only Round 1.

Paul vs Blue,

Dawn vs Red,

Silver vs White and

Black vs Yellow. They're just reminders from yesterday. All the trainers went to the separate arenas. I was in Arena 3 and also, where I saw Red. He looks like a taller and more sterner version of Ash. I also noticed a Pikachu on his shoulder. We both got into position and like before, Cynthia was our referee.

"OK trainers, as yesterday, it will be a two-on-two. Please choose your Pokémon." She said.

"OK Venasaur, come on out!" Another new Pokémon. Must be one of the starters from Kanto or the Johto Region etc.

«Well then, if this Venasaur is a Grass-type, it hates both Fire and Flying-types. But the only Fire-flying types would be Moltres, Ho-oh and Charizard. So that leaves me with…»,

"Houndoom, standby for battle!" And my Pokémon was already in it's battle stance. Cynthia let us begin and I let Red start off,

"Saur, wrap Houndoom up with "Vine Whip"!" He ordered, and two vine like whips emerged from the Venasaur's large flower.

"Knock'em to the side with "Iron Tail"!" I said. The whips collapsed and Venasaur was vulnerable to attacks,

"Use "Flame Wheel"!" And my Houndoom was surrounded in flames creating a wheel.

""Vine Whip" again Saur!"

"Not on my watch! Burn the whips with "Flame Thrower" while keeping up the "Flame Wheel"." Then the "Flame Thrower" countered and burned the "Vine Whip" attack, once again, leaving Venasaur vulnerable and Houndoom was open to direct hit! Venasaur fell on its side from the impact.

"Saur, come on boy get up!" I could hear desperation in Red's voice. I'm probably too much for him. Venasaur tried to get up, but both saw a burn injury on its leg. I felt sorry for him but I have to KO Venasaur.

"Houndoom, finish Venasaur a "Flare Wheel Blitz" combination." By the sound of that my Pokémon recognised it. Houndoom and I have been working on that for a while. Houndoom first used "Flare Blitz", then summoned "Flame Wheel". Red looked amazed at the combo. Another direct hit. Poor Venasur got hit by the "Flare Blitz", full power, then a head on "Flame Wheel". Venasur fainted.

"Venasaur is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn and her Houndoom." She said,

"Houndoom return." I put Houndoom into it's pokéball and I breifly looked at it, "You were great thanks." I put the pokéball in my pocket. Red didn't look happy at all. Was it because he got beaten by a girl like me or was it I KOed his precious Pokémon? I don't know. All what matters is I have to beat one more of his Pokémon, then I'm through to Round 2. Next Pokémon,

"Pika buddy, you're all I got!" He said with confidence,

"Pika pika! (I won't fail you Red.)." Seems like a strong bond between those two, just like Ash and his Pikachu. Well, I'm dealing with an Electric-type then,

"Hippowdon, battle dance!" And my Hippowdon was ready to give its all. As before, Red started off since Pikachu has higher speed stat.

""Iron Tail"!"

«Oh no, Steel offensive attacks are super effective against Ground-types. Gotta think fast… got it!»

"Hippowdon, let Pikachu get close to your mouth!" Hippowdon opened its large mouth, the incoming Pikachu was unfazed and kept up the attack.

«Just a little closer Hippowdon. Wait for the right moment to strike…» Hippowdon managed to read my thoughts and waited for my signal.

(TPP)

Ash and the gang were getting worried,

"What's Dawn thinking of? That attack is getting closer!" May worried,

"I think Dawn has a strategy in mind." Drew suggested,

"I'm amazed how fast she can think of one, especially in think-fast situations." Zoey complimented,

"OK guys, OK, let's just see what's she's gonna do." Said Misty, and they returned to watching the battle against Red.

(FPP)

Pikachu was close enough, now was the time to strike,

"Now Hippowdon! "Fire Fang"!" And hippowdon's mouth was covered in fire and chomped down on Pikachu. Being a Fire-type attack, it halved the power of the "Iron Tail" while at the same time, doing some damage too. Red's Pikachu was down, a little fazed by the counter-attack and a little disorientated.

"Come on buddy, snap out of it!" I could hear worry in Red's voice again,

"Quick Hippowdon, "Earthquake"!" Soon, the ground started to shake violently. Rocks started spiking up and Pikachu got the attack, full force. Red started to chuckle a small bit.

"What's so funny Red?"

"You'll be surprised to see this. Pika use "Surf"!" And the Pikachu was surfing on a tidal wave. Very unique Pokémon. But I stayed unfazed and calm,

"Break the tidal wave with "Roar"." The move hurt the Pikachu's ears and it lost its concentration on the current attack. The "Surf" attack lost all its power. Pikachu rubbed its ears.

"Now, finish this with "Hyper Beam"." Hippowdon charged up "Hyper Beam" and unleashed, knocking out Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn and her Hippowdon. So this match goes to Dawn!". I walked over Red to shake hands for good match, but instead, he pulled his cap down over his eyes and all I got in response was,

"Humph…" and he walked away.

«How rude. All I wanted to do was shake hands.»

The remaining trainers stood waiting for the challengers. They showed up on the board,

Tomorrow's contestants:

Dawn vs Paul, which meant Blue lost to Paul and

Silver vs Black, I wonder who they are?

Up in the dorms, around 9:30pm,

"Hey Blue, I'm sorry about your loss against Paul." I said. Blue shrugged,

"Ah don't sweat it. He was merciless, but I'm sure you'll teach him a lesson, like you did to Red."

"Well Blue, at the end, he got rude towards me all of a sudden. Guess I'll have a new rival.",

"Worry about Paul. He maybe part of our school, but he's a real bully. Teach him a thing or two. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you have very strong bond with all your Pokémon. How do you do it?" I chuckled a small bit,

"There's nothing to it but… I think I'll have to apologise to someone when this tournament is over. I've been ignoring Piplup for quite some time and… I think he hates me."

"Don't worry Dawn, you just have to explain why and he'll understand." I sighed,

"I hope your right. Night Blue.",

"Night and good luck tomorrow." And we went to sleep. May, Misty and Zoey slept before us.

Chapter 21: The Junior Cup Tournament Kicks Off- Quarter Finals Round 2: Dawn vs Paul

The next day, I was quite tense about my match against Paul. What Blue says about Paul's battle tactics are true, then I'll have to play counter-attacks. If logic is correct, going all offence will tire out a Pokémon or just be fast moving, before delivering the finishing blow.

After breakfast, we all headed to the stadium. At the arena, Ash, Gary, Drew, Zoey, May, Misty and Blue left for the stands while telling me good luck. I also promised Blue that I'd teach Paul a lesson about the strength of the bond between trainer and Pokémon, not just the brute force of the Pokémon. Paul and I were in Arena 2. We had another referee, but it wasn't Cynthia.

"Trainers prepare your Pokémon." He ordered. Paul launched his pokéball first,

"Aggron, standby for battle!" And a I was faced with a brutal looking Steel-Rock Type Pokémon.

«Steel-types hates Fire and Water Types. Rocks also hate Water-types aswell, along with Fighting and Grass types… so I'll pick…»

"Infernape! I choose you!" And Infernape was in his battle stance.

"This will be a two-on-two and the match between Infernape and Aggron begin!"

Paul launched the first attack,

"Aggron, "Metal Claw"!" Aggron's arm glowed and aimed at my Infernape,

"Infernape use "Iron Tail" to wrap around the "Metal Claw", then use "Strength" to flip it over!" Infernape did what he was ordered, first the "Iron Tail", which worked, Aggron couldn't move it's arm, then the "Strength" move and Aggron got flipped and landed on its back. I saw worry in Paul's eyes,

"No Aggron!"

"Jump above Aggron and use "Flare Blitz"." Infernape surrounded itself in a bright-blue intense flame. Aggron managed to pull itself up, "Now top it up with "Close Combat"!" And while surrounded in the "Flare Blitz", Infernape started throwing punches and kicks up close.

(TPP)

May looked confused about her friend's strategy,

"Hey guys, can someone explain to me about the combination of the "Flare Blitz" and "Close Combat"." Ash leaned over and started explaining,

"You see May, Aggron is a Steel-Rock Type Pokémon. The "Flare Blitz" is a Fire offence attack and so does damage to the steel element, "Close Combat" is Fighting offence and does maximum damage to the rock element. Combine those combos equals…" Gary cut Ash off from finishing his sentence,

"Equals a lot of painful damage. Dawn is quite clever."

"A lot cleverer than we thought." Said Blue, "She's thrashing Paul's Aggron as if it was a doll.",

"Apart from brute force you guys, it's also eye catching in a contest battle round. Damage is done, a lot as ye say and your opponent also looses points at the same time and beautiful to look at, the physicality of the "Close Combat" along with the very vibrant blue of the the "Flare Blitz"." Zoey commented. May's temper flew,

"Zoey! We're talking about normal Pokémon Battles here, not Contest Battles!" Zoey smirked,

"Says the Co-ordinator over there." May lost it,

"Excuse me Zoey! Take. That. Back. Before I put you in the hospital!" Zoey was unfazed by the threat,

"May, if you calm down, I'll get you chocolate later." May calmed down in an instant,

"You're the greatest friend I ever had!" And everyone laughed and soon, they returned to watching the match.

(FPP)

My plan was working,

"Keep it up Infernape!" Paul finally reacted,

"Get out of the range and use "Metal Sound"!" Aggron prepared the move and launched it,

"Dodge it with "Dig"!" The move missed. At least I saved Infernape from Confusion that can be caused from that move. Aggron looked around frantically, it couldn't see my Pokémon anywhere.

"Now Infernape! "Fire Blast"!" Another powerful move, Infernape jumped from the ground without warning and landed a direct hit, causing the surprised Aggron to faint. Paul gasped in shock,

"Aggron is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn and her Infernape." I returned Infernape to its pokéball.

«You did great. Take a good rest my friend.» Paul took out his last Pokémon,

"Drapion standby and don't fail me!" That sounded harsh there,

«And wonderful, a Poison-Dark Type Pokémon. Lets see, Steel-types are immune to Poison-types and Dark-types hate Fighting-types… so a Steel-Fighting Type will do the trick.»

"Lucario go!" And my Pokémon was on the field. I noticed Paul tense a bit. He knows Drapion won't do much damage against mine,

"Drapion use "Pin Missile"." And hundreds of… well… pin-like missiles came flying towards Lucario.

"Dodge them all using "Extreme Speed"!" Lucario moved fast, dodging all the attacks. Soon, he was close enough to Drapion, "Now use "Aura Sphere" up close!" A direct hit and super effective damage on the opponent. Drapion fell on its side. Paul clenched his fist in anger,

"Drapion! Get up and use "Cross Poison"!" Oh no, Lucario is too close to quickly dodge it. The Drapion unleashed the "Cross Poison" attack,

"Block it with your "Iron Tail"." And that being a Steel offence move, it completely cut the power of the "Cross Poison". Paul's Drapion was fazed,

"Paul! I hope you learned your lesson. Lucario! Finish this with "Aura Storm"!" And Paul's Drapion fainted. Paul was speechless, I think it was the first time that he lost a battle.

"Drapion is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn and her Lucario. So this match goes to Dawn and is permitted to advance to the Semi Finals." We both returned our Pokémon to their pokéballs. I went over to Paul,

"Paul…" He wordlessly stood up and gave me a faint smile. He raised his hand and we both shook,

"Dawn, that was a good match. And you were… I mean you taught me a very valuable lesson today." I smiled back,

"It was great battling you." I said,

"Good luck against Silver in the Semi Finals." And he walked away. Wow, I guess he does have a soft spot, somewhere under that stone-cold heart and stoic look. He seems like a really nice guy. I'm guessing my friends underestimated him.

Well at least I know who I'm up against, it's back to the drawing board. I can't believe it, I'm one step closer to face the Champion in a full battle. The only trainer that is blocking my goal is this Silver dude. And I'll be ready.

After today's matches, there was no time for talking but only sleep.

Chapter 22: The Junior Cup Tournament Kicks Off- Semi Finals: Dawn vs Silver

I woke up with my heart pounding, I'm close to reaching my goal. But I have no idea about who my opponent's Pokémon or his battling style. The least of my worries is he may use my style against me. If I lose, well at least I tried.

Everyone left for the stadium and each day just feels like dé-jà-vu. Myself and this Silver dude were in Arena 1. It's time to kick off the Semi Finals. We had a different referee, it was… no way! It was Lucian of the Elite Four!

"Trainers, first I like to congratulate you on getting this far in the tournament. Now, once again, this will be a two-on-two, but substitution is not allowed. Please choose your Pokémon and may the best trainer win!". Silver showed his first Pokémon,

"Totodile, go!" I'm guessing a Johto starter Pokémon. Well if this one is a Water-type, then…

"Luxray standby!" And Pokémon was ready. Lucian let us begin,

"Totodile, use "Scratch"!" And his Pokémon moved with impressive speed,

"Take the hit!" Luxray did and he seemed unfazed, "Now use "Thunder Fang"!" Luxray's mouth filled with high volts of electricity and bit Totodile's arm causing pain and effective damage,

"Totodile! Get out of there!" But his Totodile couldn't move. My luxray had a firm grip on its arm.

"Finish this with "Thunder" up close!" And Luxray unleashed a strong, high voltage of electricity and within a few short minutes, Totodile fainted.

"Totodile is unable to battle. The win goes to Dawn ad her Luxray." We returned our Pokémon to their pokéballs. Silver and I took out our last and final pokéballs, which will decide who will challenge the Champion.

"Torkoal go!" And a turtle like Pokémon appeared before me. Well, he must've travelled around to more than one region and this Pokémon is a Fire-type so…

"Let's rock n' roll Sharpedo!" My Sharpedo was ready. As soon as the Lucian let us start. We started off viciously,

"Torkoal "Flame Thrower"!" An intense flame came bursting out of its mouth,

"Counter with "Hydro Pump"!" The collision of fire and water caused a thick veil of steam to rise. That gave me an idea.

"Sharpedo! Use the steam to your advantage!" Sharpedo instantly went into the veil. Silver looked around, so did his Torkoal. They couldn't see my Sharpedo anywhere, the steam was too thick. I saw my Pokémon was close enough,

"Now use "Hydro Pump" up close!" And Sharpedo did. He unleashed a very powerful, intense volume of water and Silver's Torkoal got it full force since it was up close. Torkoal flew back from the impact and… what! He already fainted,

"This is a One-hit KO! Torkoal is unable to battle! The win goes to Dawn and her Sharpedo. So this match goes to Dawn and is permitted the honour of challenging the Sinnoh Champion: Cynthia." Lucian finished. Silver returned his Pokémon and walked off without even looking at me.

Back at the hotel, everyone was psyched up about me being able to challenge the Champion and so, they held a celebration of my victory today. I went red with awkwardness,

"Guys, really was it necessary to throw a celebration before I challenge Cynthia tomorrow?" May brought me over a drink,

"Why of course Dawn. It's not everyday we see someone from our school who gets the chance to challenge her." I sighed,

"Yeah, but what makes me nervous is what Pokémon she has. She has them well trained.",

"So do you. You have the best team any trainer would want. There's a bond like no trainer or even a Champion has even seen. You'll knock Cynthia to next year." Zoey reassured,

"And you know your type effectiveness like no other does." Said Blue,

"Well, the one Pokémon we all know she has is Garchomp, who isn't gonna go easy on me after I KOed her in one attack. Neither will her Lucario." Ash walked over to me. He could possibly sense my anxiety,

"Dawn, you'll be grand. All you have to do is believe. If you believe you can do this, then your Pokémon will believe too. You're one of the best capable trainers I've seen. You actually made me forget about my rivalry with Paul." I laughed,

"Well I heard May telling that I maybe another rival. Well… I try to make friends and at least earn a trainers respect. But on most occasions, I do end up with rivals sometimes." Misty then came over,

"Oh yeah, Dawn," I looked up, "Did you realise the match between you and Cynthia will be viewed live?" I froze,

"You mean… all of Sinnoh will be watching?" I absolutely hate being on TV,

"Not just Sinnoh, all the regions will be watching. Including other Champions and the Gym Leaders, all them ect." I sunk into my seat in mortification. I never liked being on TV, it just makes me nervous. Around 11:45pm, we went to bed.

Chapter 23: Championship Unleashed: Dawn vs Cynthia

Today was my big day. I'm finally facing the Champion to a full battle, a six-on-six. It will be long but hopefully, a battle to enjoy. Everyone left for the stadium. When we reached the location, I noticed the media and PokéNews. This proves Misty wasn't kidding about the battle being live. We heard the reporter speaking,

"Hello everyone and welcome to PokéNews. This programme will be a special as we'll get live action coverage on the battle between a trainer named Dawn Berlitz and our renowned Sinnoh Champion Cynthia!" She paused for a second, picking up something on her earpiece,

"Well seems like we'll get a sneak peek. Dawn Berlitz is already on set! Lets go and have a brief chat." Suddenly the reporter and her camera crew came over. I was blinded with camera flashes. The reporter held out her microphone,

"Dawn Berlitz, am I right?" I nodded,

"Just a few questions before your upcoming battle. How do you feel that you get the chance to challenge the Champion?" And she waited for my answer,

"Well… um… I can't exactly put it into words but, lets just say that… we'll both give our all. If she's listening to this. Despite having the title Champion, she's still very much a normal trainer like others. What drives you on the feeling you can do this: is your bond, the connection you have with your Pokémon. A friend of mine said: "All you have to do is believe. If you believe you can do this, then your Pokémon will believe too." And those were… words from the heart and the best encouragement." The reporters stayed silent after my brief speech, then she asked one final question,

"Dawn, do you have any family members watching this major battle or with you in the stands?" I tightened my jaw and I felt my body tense. Obviously none of my family are watching, they would rather watch me competing in the Grand Festival than the Junior Cup Tournament. I took a deep breath,

"That question… shall remain unanswered." And I quickly walked away, with the photographers still on my tail. But my friends managed to convince to give some privacy.

I sat down. I still have another hour and a half before the match. A flashback flooded in, a memory of the moment I made my official decision of my future as a trainer, the time when my relationship with mom began to crumble, but anyway, after a while, it started to mend again. Although, my mom is still uneasy about my decision, though, she finally accepted.

(Flashback)

{I was downstairs talking to my mom, before I left for Sandgem Town to meet Prof. Rowan to choose my starter Pokémon.

"So Dawn, have you decided your future as a trainer?" My mom asked,

"Yup and it's certain." Johanna nodded,

"So… do you want to be a Top Co-ordinator and keep up the family tradition?" My face fell, all those years, I lied to her, pretending my idol was Top Co-ordinator Mr. Wallace but in fact, the one I always looked up to is Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Behind my mom's back, I'd be watching the Pokémon Battles and I'd also looked up to The Elite Four, who were Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian. My mom gave a concerned look. I sighed, it's time to tell her the truth,

"Mom, I… I have something to confess.",

"Why what is it darling?", I took a deep breath before giving my explanation,

"Mom, I don't want to be a Top Co-ordinator. I want to be a Pokémon Master." But all my mom did was laugh,

"Oh Dawn, you're so funny these days, now tell me what you really want to be." I clenched my fist,

"I'm not joking around mom! I want to be a Pokémon Master. All those years before, I lied. Mr. Wallace isn't my idol, Cynthia and the The Elite Four are. Because I look up to them, they motivated me to be what they are now.",

"But Dawn, I… I don't understand. I thought you-" I cut her off in a temper,

"Understand this mom. I will be Pokémon Master and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I decide my future, you don't." I stormed out, got on my bike and headed for Sandgem Town.} and the flashback ended.

I checked the time, 10:25am. Oh crap, the match starts in 5mins. I ran.

I reached the arena on time. I walked over to the main arena, the largest of them all. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

«Time to give the show that everyone was waiting for.» I saw all my friends on the stands shouting encouraging words at me. I gave them the thumbs-up. I stood on the other side, staring at Cynthia. The referee came up, this time, it wasn't Lucian but Flint, the Master of Fire-type Pokémon.

"I just want to say congratulations to the challenger on getting far. This match will be a six-on-six. Take out your Pokémon!" He said. Cynthia launched out her Pokémon,

"Milotic, battle dance!" And this is my first opponent. This is a Water-type, then my Electric and Grass-types will be very effective. I took out a pokéball,

"Luxray, standby!" Luxray came out and was in his battle stance.

"Battle begin!" Said Flint. Cynthia started off,

"Milotic, "Surf"!" And her Milotic was surfing on a huge tidal wave, with tremendous power. They say you never mix water and electricity, lets play with that then.

"Luxray "Thunder" and aim it at the tidal wave to electrocute Milotic." Luxray charged his body with huge voltage of electricity and released it on the tidal wave. The plan worked, Milotic took in massive damage from the electrocution and collapsed on the ground.

"Milotic! Are you alright?" She asked worryingly,

"Milo (Yup, I'm fine)." As her Milotic got up, Cynthia smiled,

"Now use "Ice Beam"!" Her Milotic unleashed a beam of ice. Another idea,

"Use "Iron Tail" and let it get hit by the attack." My Pokémon's tail glowed and Luxray ran towards the "Ice Beam".

(TPP)

May started to panic,

"What on Arceus is Dawn thinking of? Her Luxray will be frozen solid!",

"Wait a minute," Zoey said, "Look more closely." And they looked. They watched as their friend's Luxray stuck out the "Iron Tail" attack at the "Ice Beam" and it froze. They heard their friend order,

"Now use the "Ice-Iron Tail" and strike Milotic full force!". They watched as the Luxray got a direct hit on Milotic. It first got hit by the ice as it smashed, then the "Iron Tail" that was frozen within.

"Wow, good strategy, freezing the "Iron Tail" so Cynthia's Milotic would get hit by the ice as it broke on impact, then the "Iron Tail" itself. Talking about hiding an attack, within another." Ash commented,

"Yeah, that is a good one." Misty agreed.

(FPP)

I noticed Milotic was a little disorientated after the "Ice-Iron Tail" attack. This is a chance to attack again,

"Luxray "Thunder"!" Once again, Luxray charged up his body of electricity and released it. Another direct hit. Milotic was weakening,

"Milotic "Aqua Ring"!" And a ring of water came flying towards Luxray.

"Jump over the attack and use "Thunder Fang"!" Luxray did what he was ordered. He dodged the attack and landed the "Thunder Fang" on Milotic's back. Luxray had a firm grip while doing damage on Cynthia's Pokémon.

"Now finish this with a full power "Thunder"!" In a few minutes, Milotic got the "Thunder" attack up close and full power. Milotic then fainted. Flint raised the flag,

"Milotic is unable to battle! The win goes to Dawn and her Luxray!" I returned Luxray to his pokéball.

«You were great my friend.» I thought.

(TPP)

Ash and the gang were over the moon. Ash leaped off his seat,

"Yes! Go Dawn! One down, five more to go!",

"You can do this BFF!" May yelled. Gary smiled,

"I think she can actually win this." Ash gave Gary a hard stare,

"You think? She can! And I know she will. What do you think Pikachu?" He asked and looked at his friend, Pikachu,

"Pika pika, pikachu (Yeah, I agree. Dawn can win this)!"

(FPP)

Myself and Cynthia continued the match. We and our Pokémon battled fiercely, after about an hour, we were both on our last Pokémon. Cynthia managed to knock out five of my remaining Pokémon, leaving me with one and I managed to knock out four of hers, since I KOed her first Pokémon. This is a very tight match, it's 50/50. The outcome can go either way. Cynthia started a brief chat,

"Dawn, this is an excellent battle, I'm having fun so far." She smiled,

"Yeah, I'm enjoying this battle myself. Your Pokémon are well trained and I'm sure you're proud of them." I laughed,

"Your words speak truth, I can here it in your voice and you battled well, so has all your Pokémon. I can sense a strong bond from all your team. That's what I like to see in trainer. Now, Garchomp, battle dance!",

"Thanks for the kind words Cynthia. Abomasnow, time for a re-match!" And of course, their rivalry instantly sparked on sight. This last battle, I'm guessing is gonna be fought viciously. Once again, I let Cynthia kick off the final round,

"Garchomp, "Dragon Rage"." A powerful attack was launched from its mouth,

"Counter with "Energy Ball"!" Abomasnow's attack equaled the power of the "Dragon Rage" and it caused a huge explosion on the centre-field.

""Dragon Rush"!" She ordered. Garchomp jumped up in the air and used his attack. I waited, so did Abomasnow. Garchomp was close enough,

"Grab Garchomp by the horns!" My Pokémon did before the attack collided. So no damage done and Abomasnow slammed Garchomp into the ground with some damage done. But not enough. Cynthia's Garchomp was getting up,

"Quick Abomasnow, "Blizzard"!" Abomasnow whipped up a huge blizzard which blinded both myself and Cynthia. I could make out that Garchomp was taking huge damage, being a par Dragon-type and he flew back.

"Garchomp, you alright?" Cynthia asked. Garchomp stood up,

"Now use "Dragon Claw"." Another strong attack. Time to reign Garchomp in,

"Tie up Garchomp with "Vine Whip"." Abomasnow let loose two vine-like whips. It took Garchomp off guard and in seconds, he couldn't move,

"Use "Ice Beam"!" Another direct hit. Garchomp was struggling to get up, but he managed. He started to breathing heavily, so was my Abomasnow. They were both tired, myself and Cynthia knew they couldn't go on any longer. It's time for the finishing attacks,

"Garchomp, one last "Dragon Rush"!",

"Abomasnow "Giga Impact" full force!" Garchomp came flying down, close to ground level and went towards Abomasnow. My Pokémon came charging with its attack full power. They both collided, causing another big, but stronger explosion. The force from the impact was huge, it threw myself and Cynthia off our feet. We both landed on the ground,

"GARCHOMP!",

"ABOMASNOW!" We both shouted. The smoke cleared, Garchomp and Abomasnow were still standing.

«Wait now,» I told myself, «One of them will fall.» A few minutes, Garchomp collapsed and fainted. Abomasnow fell and was on one leg, but still standing. I couldn't believe it,

"Garchomp is unable to battle! The win goes to Dawn and her Abomasnow. This Championship match goes to Dawn, the challenger!". I was speechless. I ran and hugged my Pokémon, thanking it for the gaining victory.

(TPP)

Ash and the gang were over-joyed and jumping up and down,

"Yes! She did it! She actually did it!" May yelled,

"Well guys, it's a party tonight!" Said Ash,

"She's made for Pokémon Battles." Misty commented,

"And not just that, if she can beat the Sinnoh Champ, then she can conquer the other region's Champions too." Blue said happily,

"I know Dawn can achieve things that I tried and couldn't." Ash said,

"Like what?" Zoey asked,

"Win the Indigo League, the Silver Conference, the Battle Frontier, all them!" Ash explained,

"Who cares about them, lets just be happy that she won the Junior Cup Tournament!" May shrieked.

Chapter 24: The Award Ceremony

30mins after the battle between myself and Cynthia, the Awards Ceremony began. I stood on top of some stand, waiting for the Sinnoh Champion to present me the trophy, which engraved and made out of glass. Soon Cynthia came up and gave the trophy saying,

"Congratulations on winning this tournament. You rightfully deserve this trophy and once again, I had fun during our battle.", I smiled and taking the trophy gently from her grasp,

"Thanks for the kind words and I had fun aswell." Then suddenly, all the reporters and photographers came charging at me to get a brief interview and a couple of pictures. After 20mins of media attention, I finally got some peace. I was still in shock, I still couldn't believe,that I managed to beat the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. Now my next goal is to beat the Elite Four and Cynthia again, then conquer the other leagues in the region.

I returned to my room to start packing. As I was rummaging through my stuff, two pokéballs slipped out, an empty "Master Ball" and one standard pokéball. It was Piplup's. I picked it up and stared hard at it.

**«It's time I apologised.» I **said to myself.

Chapter 25: Apology to an Old Friend

I releases Piplup from his pokéball. He looked around, confused of his surroundings. I knelt down to Piplup's eye-level.

"Hey buddy." I said but Piplup sharply turned his back on me. I sighed, he knows.

"Piplup, I'm sorry for ignoring you. A lot has happened so quickly. I'm sorry for forcing you back into your pokéball." Piplup turned his head and noticed the glass trophy,

"Piplup pip, Piplup (I see you won the tournament)." I could hear the harshness in my Pokémon's voice. My face fell,

"I guess you noticed I won the tournament." I answered him,

"Pip (Without me)!" I sighed again, this is getting nowhere. Then an idea sparked, Piplup never likes to live his life without me. Maybe I can change his mind by pretending I'm gonna leave him.

"Have it your way Piplup, but I'm leaving you. You're just a stubborn Pokémon. You're not fit for my team." And I got up. Sadness hit Piplup and he jumped into my arms,

"Piplup pip, pi pip, Piplup (Don't abandon me! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight. I love you Dawn, as a trainer and a friend. Don't leave me on my own)." I could sense the anxiety but I laughed and hugged Piplup,

"That changed your mind, didn't it?" Piplup smiled, "I love you too buddy, you're the best friend I ever had and you know how to keep order in our extremely large family." And it is large, I exceeded the limit of Pokémon I'm allowed to keep. Yes, I'm breaching the rules, but so far, I've never been busted. When I want to release all my Pokémon to play, I do it in a large, open area, far from the cities and so, I won't bring any unnecessary attention. I looked at Piplup one last time,

"Let's go home buddy." I said,

"Piplup (Home)." I grabbed last minute stuff and headed for the bus.

On the way home, everyone was chatting, my win was big news, but I was lost in my own thought. I mindlessly stared at the empty "Master Ball". Who will take Darkrai's place? A legendary Pokémon, that I can call a true friend? Of all deities, the one I like… the one I would like in my team is Giratina.

"Giratina." I whispered, so low, no one could hear.

Chapter 26: Going Home - First Grade Ends

Once the bus reached our school, we all hopped off. My mom was standing by the gate. I got off with the glass trophy in my arms and Piplup by my side. Mom walked over to me. She noticed the glass object in my arms, I expected her to be disappointed because I broke the tradition, but she smiled and hugged me,

"I knew you would win Tournament Dawn." She said. My eyes shot wide open, she actually means this? I smiled back,

"You watched the battle? Didn't you?" Mom nodded,

"I figured you could beat the Champion, despite the odds of the last round were 50/50. I really proud of you and I shouldn't have decided your future for you.",

"And back then when I was leaving to start my journey, I shouldn't have yelled and stormed out." I said back to her and we hugged. May approached me,

"I'll leave you to your friend." My mom told me. I nodded and turned to May. May gave a crushing hug and congratulated me again for my win in the Junior Cup.

"I'm guessing your mom has accepted your future path as a trainer?" I smiled,

"Yup.",

"Oh yeah, um… on the bus, I noticed you staring at your empty "Master Ball". How come? Was it Darkrai's?" I sighed,

"Please May, I don't want to hear his name again." A the corner of eye, on my arm was faint, but visible scar from his "Shadow Claw" attack, "I just want to forget him." May respected that,

"OK, I won't mention his name again. But at least we won't see him for like 5 years." I laughed,

"Yeah, 5 years of home arrest will set his mind straight." I heard the car's horn go off, my mom is calling,

"It's time I go home. I'll see you next term." I shook hands with May and we exchanged phone numbers. I got into the car and mom started the engines and we drove off. I put down the window and yelled to May,

"Bye May! Call me and tell everyone I said bye!" May yelled back,

"Bye Dawn! And sure thing! That's what friends are for!" And she was out of sight. After a hell of a year and adventure, it's time to go home. Twinleaf Town, I'm coming back.

Bonus Chapter 27: Distortion World

(Note: Giratina was reading Dawn's thoughts during the bus trip back to the school)

In another parallel universe, opposite the real world, was balanced by the Distortion World. An unstable world where gravity constantly changes. There are no Pokémon, the only Pokémon that can live and adapt to such environment is a shadow Pokémon. It is the meaning of true fear, banished by his "Father", the "Original One", Arceus. The Shadow Pokémon desires for vengeance. But deep within its hardened heart, the Shadow Pokémon just wants a friend, a true friend. Giratina looked through some portal, and through the reflection of what looked like a window of a bus, he saw a girl with beautiful sapphire eyes that shined like stars, that complemented very well with her midnight blue hair. He noticed she was lost in deep thought and understood what she said. He can even read her thoughts and he listened to them,

**«Who will take Darkrai's place? A legendary Pokémon, that I can call a true friend?Of all deities, the one I like… the one I would like in my team is Giratina.»** Giratina shook, finally, afters centuries of searching, he has finally found someone, someone he could place and heal his stone heart. He listened one more time as she whispered his name, as if she wants him,

"Giratina." Despite her voice being so soft, he felt his heart melt for her. Her words, her voice, chipping through the stone of all his lost emotions. Through telepathy,

_«I will seek you out young one and I will make you mine.»_ He said. Giratina felt he was falling for her, failing in love. Love? It was strange word to him, an alien word and he felt her heart, wanting him. This is the person, the one he has been searching for.

Fin! ^.^


End file.
